ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Level 2: Olympus Coliseum
After defeating the first boss, Kiva entered the second level and sees the Olympus Coliseum with her own eyes, until she heard a noise. Reia: Big bro, please.. Slow down. Neisan: Oh, I'm sorry. Reia: *panting* Thanks.. Why are we here again? Neisan: If you really want to fly, you need a training partner. Reia: Okay, brother. Let's go! - Both Neisan and Reia ran inside, leaving Kiva curious. Kiva: Gosh... Excuse me! Neisan: That voice.. Was that..? Reia: Kiva! - Reia gave Kiva a hug. Reia: I know you come back! You said you would. Kiva: *hugs reia back* Aw.. Thanks, Reia. Neisan: Well, Ms. Kiva.. Come for training as well? Kiva: Well, no. I was looking for nightmares on Reia's heart. Neisan: Nightmares, huh? Reia: I don't have nightmares.. Do I? Kiva: Actually, it gets a bit confusing. Neisan: No worries. We are about to head inside and train. Want to come along with us? Kiva: Sure. - The trio head inside and finds a creature named Phil, Hercules' trainer, as he is preparing for the upcoming games. Neisan: Umm, excuse me? Phil: Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games. Kiva: Umm... Seriously? It's too heavy! Phil: What? Too heavy? Since when you been such a little--? - Phil suddenly sees only Neisan, Reia and Kiva. Phil: Oh, wrong guy. What're you doing here? This here's the world-famous coliseum- heroes only! And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-sqeaks. Kiva: Pip-sqeaks!? Now, look here!! - Due to Kiva's rage, Reia got scared and hide behind her brother. Kiva: (Crud, my rage is scaring Reia...) Look, we're not here for the games. We're looking for a training ground to prepare Reia. Phil: A training ground, huh? Well, you came to the right place. Who's this Reia, anyway? - Reia come out of hiding and confronted Phil in person. Reia: Uhh... I am. Phil: Well, well. Look at you. I see you have potential. - Reia smiled. Reia: Thanks. Can you let us through? Phil: Of course, kid. Don't stay there for too long. I have a platinum match to set up. Kiva: What platinum match? Phil: Well, some strange man with feathers came by and easily beat the other contenders. It's too tough, I persuade him to be an opponent in the Platinum Match. I thought I ask Herc to be the other contender, unless someone else is crazy enough to fight him. Clank: He's talking about Sephiroth, the second nightmare of Reia's heart. Kiva: You're looking for a contender to fight in the Platinum Match? Phil: You heard right. Reia: But what about my flying training? Phil: Flying? Her?? ...Okay, change of plans. The Platinum Match begins tonight. If you show me that Reia can fly, then I'll decide which one of you can fight in the match. Kiva: Alright. - In the training ground inside the Coliseum, Phil prepared the course, Neisan supports her and Reia took deep breaths thanks to Kiva's advice. Reia: *takes deep breaths* Are you sure I can do this? Kiva: Yeah, just relax and breathe. Phil: The rules are simple: Just make your way to the top and see if you can fly. Keep trying until you get it. On your mark... - Reia has prepared to race to the top. Neisan: Get set... Kiva: Go! - Reia ran the course and, two minutes later, she jumped off the course and, out of nowhere, she glided across the course with a smile on her face. Phil: Wow... Neisan: You did it! Clank: Reia's flight is restored. Nearly half way there. - Reia flys 'loop the loop' across the Coliseum and lands back down. Kiva: Nice job, Reia. You did it. Reia: Yeah. Thanks, Kiva. Phil: Alright, since Reia need more experience in combat, either you or Neisan can participate in the Platinum Match. Who is it going to be? Kiva: I'll take part of the match. Reia: Kiva, no... That match is too dangerous. Phil: I got two words for you: It is unbeatable. Kiva: Well, that's three words. Anyway, I can take on the match and I'm going to win. Neisan: You got spirit, I like that. Reia: Kiva...? Stay strong for me, okay? Kiva: Okay. - Night falls around the coliseum as Kiva prepares herself and Reia gets more nervous about her safety. Neisan: What's wrong, little sister? Reia: I.. I'm scared.. Kiva: Of what? Reia: That feather man... Kiva: (She must've meant Sephiroth...) - Kiva holds Reia's hand and looks at her. Kiva: It's okay. Let me handle him, okay? Stay with your brother. Reia: Okay, Kiva. - Kiva walked into the arena and sees the new entrance of Sephiroth, who stands up and turned around. At that moment, Reia got scared again and hides. Kiva: Sephiroth... Sephiroth: Let me win and I shall let you live. Kiva: No. I know what you are after. Sephiroth: That Saiyan must be taught a lesson. - Due to Sephiroth's words, Reia has gotten more and more scared, angering Kiva a lot more. Kiva: *summons her Keyblade* Neisan: (This is gonna tight...) Reia: (Please...be careful...) - Sephiroth starts his warm-up by doing a few sword attacks and his magic trick. Clank: He's warming up, but his health won't go down easy. Block it out and power on through. Kiva: Alright, Clank. - After a few lucky shots, Sephiroth leaps into the air and the match has gotten more serious.. Kiva: Great... Sephiroth: This is the fight you will regret. Come forward. Kiva: You first. - Kiva and Sephiroth continued thier battle as the match intensives and Sephiroth has gone all out. Kiva: Oh crud... - Suddenly, Cloud Strife stepped into the ring alongside with Kiva. Kiva: Wha-- You! - Cloud grabbed Kiva away from the arena and landed near Reia. Reia: Kiva! Are you okay? Kiva: I'm fine. - The match-centered arena was destroyed as the battle between Cloud and Sephiroth quickly became intense. The battle reached its end when both opponents vanished. Reia: Huh? Where...do they go? Kiva: They went somewhere else. Reia: That guy who showed up.. He looks cool. Kiva: He sure does. Phil: Well, so much for the Platinum Match. Ah well, I guess more monsters will do. - Kiva then sees a gateway to the next level. Reia: What's going on? Kiva: Time for me to go. Reia: Do you have to? Kiva: I afraid so. Neisan: Well, thanks so much for helping Reia for me. Kiva: You're welcome. - Before Kiva can leave, Reia gave Kiva a hug. Reia: I wish I can be strong..just like you. Kiva: You will one day. Look inside yourself and you will find it. Reia: I will, Kiva. I promise. - Kiva waved goodbye and head to level 3. Category:Scenes